Some Heroes Come in Small Sizes
by DarthZ
Summary: When a group of armed men take over Jay's second grade classroom, what more can he do than use the skills his dad taught him? How will they react to what happens? What does his dad think? On hiatus due to writer's block
1. Meet Jay, Super SpyinTraining

**I wrote this for English class as a Flash Fiction (still no idea what it is). I edited it, and it came out as this! I think it is really cute. :)**

Some Heroes Come in Small Sizes

The gunmen had come into their little school and locked the door to the classroom. The kids were huddled in a corner, crying for their parents. All but one. Jay had his brave face on, the kind kids try to have when they go to the doctor's office to get a shot and don't want to be seen as a wimp. With their teacher on the other side of the room, everyone had grouped behind Jay, as he seemed to know what he was doing. But Ms. Berry thought that was ridiculous. He was only trying to look brave on the outside. Inside, she was sure he was crying and wailing for someone to come try to save them, all of them. Ms. Berry was like a second mother to all the kids, a first mother to Jay, as he had never known his mother. This idea was reinforced with the pleading she was doing to the gunman in front of her, to let the kids go. They couldn't possibly be what they wanted. If they would just tell her, she would try to get it for them. But the gunman wasn't going to take the pleading for much longer, Jay could see that.

Jay was trying to think of an escape plan for the class, one that could get all of them out in one piece. He was very bright for his age, a trait that had come from his father.

Ms. Berry had seen the look on Jay's face before – it was his thinking face, and knowing Jay, it was about to change to a look of clarity, then deviousness. When the last look came to his face, Ms. Berry became a little worried. Not for the Jay or any of the kids, but for the gunmen. She had seen what Jay could do when he got worked up, and it was astounding. Last time "the look" was on his face, an eighth grade bully was getting his butt kicked for hitting on his older sister. The poor kid didn't so much as look at his sister again.

The gunman had seen Jay's face too, and obviously wondered what was going on. When he went to drag him from his corner, Jay moved and was suddenly on the other side of the gunman and the gunman was on the floor, out cold. The other two gunmen came over to get Jay, and they weren't expecting what came next. Jay, the tiny, 50 pound kid, executed a perfect roundhouse kick to their knees and snapped them, and then did another to their heads after they were on the floor. Now, all three of them were out.

When the kids in the corner saw what had happened, they started cheering. The police officers that were outside heard the noise and came to kick open the door with their guns drawn. What they didn't expect was to see three gunmen on the floor out cold, a bunch of kids cheering and a teacher staring in shock. The officers looked at Ms. Berry, who just shook her head and nodded towards Jay, the wonder boy. The officers were astonished. They called the rest of the officers to tell them it was clear and that the parents could come in now. All the parents were crying, except for one. Ms. Berry guessed who it was, and was proven right when the parent ran over and gave Jay a bear hug. She heard him say that Jay did a great job, that he was a pint-sized hero. When Ms. Berry went to thank Jay for what he did, she introduced herself to his father and ask how Jay knew how to do what he did. All she got was his name: Alex Rider.

**I can add to this if enough people want me to. Just so you know, I don't have a lot of time, but if I add more chapters, they will be longer, promise! Review and make me happy please.**

**(P.S. If you review in some kind of Star Wars-y way, I will write more just for you! And make you my famous lemon bars. Yum. Now I want lemon bars.)**


	2. Overprotective Little Bro

**This one is shorter than the last one! Oh, well. I wrote it during study hall when I was supposed to be using the dying battery on my laptop for my science fair. Oops. But anyways, y'all are awesome! (yes, I'm a Texan and lovin' it) 10 reviews and it's only been up for a day! Wow! All y'all made me really happy at 5:15 this morning :). Thanks to everyone that reviewed in a Star Wars-y way: Mainn, LynnieLain (you're Luke's dad? And all this time I thought it was Darth Vader.), Ari'sWings, hollyblue2, and Sprinklebars (love the name) This chapter is for y'all!**

On the way home from school, Alex asked his son what had happened. Jay said that the men had come through their classroom door and told all the kids to stand in the corner while Ms. Berry had to stay at her desk. Some kids started to cry. _The crybabies_, Jay said. Alex was very proud of his son for what he did. It had looked like a perfect kick to the men's temples to knock them out. Most kids his age were trying to stumble through a soccer game, or were attempting to seem big and bad. But not his Jay. Jay was a quiet boy that never got into trouble. Well, almost never. He only got into trouble for a good reason.

_Jay was walking around at recess looking for his sister, Didi, who had a free period now. When Jay spotted her, the bully from eighth grade was walking up to her too. Jay heard him say that his evening was free and they should go see a movie together. Didi already had a boyfriend, but he was at home sick that day, so Jay took it upon himself to protect Didi. He calmly walked past the bully, purposefully ramming into him as hard as a seven year old could. The bully turned and growled at him, but then went back to Didi. It helped that he was rather tall for his age, a trait his father had too. Didi was tall and could be intimidating if she wanted too, but she too nice of a person. She wasn't even being blunt to him that she already had a boyfriend. Her boyfriend was freaky intimidating. He would make Batman shiver. Their personalities balanced each other out._

_While Jay was thinking about this, the bully had gotten even closer to his sister, and he snapped. No one messed with his sister. Jay kicked him in the stomach, and when he was bent over double, Jay grabbed him in a headlock and growled something in his ear. The bully looked terrified after that and ran off with a look of humiliation and terror on his face. Didi's face had a look of concern on it. Concern for who, Jay had no idea. Maybe for him and his skills, or maybe for what he had done to the bully. Either way it didn't really matter. No one was going to pull anything on his sister for a while._

Alex shook his head, remembering the phone call he had gotten from the office that day, telling him what Jay had done and wondering where he had gotten the skills to do it. He was really glad he had taught them to Jay, though, otherwise there would still be a standoff and they would still be waiting and worrying about the kids. Luckily, Didi was at home sick. She would have a field day though, because the event would inevitably be on the news in a few minutes, which was, strangely, her favorite thing to watch. She was very protective of her younger brother and didn't want him to die like their mother had – killed in a hostage situation. Alex hadn't listened to anyone in any position of authority for the next three months.

When they were pulling into the driveway of their little, one story hour, Alex got a phone call.

**Oh my gosh! Who ever could be calling Alex after his son displayed such an amazing display of martial arts skills?**

**Again, bonus points to anyone who can come up with a really unique Star Wars way to review. A Batman way would make an even better birthday present for my birthday tomorrow! :)**


	3. Leaving the Kids

**Yeah, another short chapter. Thank you for all y'all that reviewed in a Star Wars-y way. Thank you to every one else too. Made me bounce off the walls at 5 this morning. I got a funny look from my mom. :) And special thank you to IFoundAPickle for wishing me Happy Birthday! I get to go get my driver's permit tomorrow (and skip the last 3 hours of school. No recess, lunch or study halls for me!) Getting back on track, the short chapters mean I can update more often! :)**

Jay was worrying about his dad. He hadn't gotten a phone call from his _former _employers since he was sixteen. What was going on? Why did they need his dad? Jay was sure they had said they wouldn't bother him again. But Jay was a smart kid. Maybe his dad had gone to work for them again. No, he wouldn't do that. He was forced to do it the first time. Although, if he was doing it again, at least he would be getting paid this time. Jay and Didi had always thought that their dad was in the SAS, it meant he was gone a lot, but he could be working for MI6 again. Being in the SAS would be a great excuse for leaving all the time, going on missions and stuff.  
>Alex was sad he had to leave his kids with their friends again, it meant he would be making even more enemies to come after his family, like they had his wife, Trixie.<p>

_ Trixie was walking home with Alex on their wedding anniversary when it happened. The white van came hurtling around the corner, a hole in the side of the van. Alex whipped around to look at the stereotypical, ominous van. His eyes went wide when he saw the barrel of the gun emerge from the hole and heard the shot. He couldn't move, he was frozen. Had it really been that long since he had a gun aimed at him? Alex suddenly found himself on the ground, Trixie on top of him with a grimace on her porcelain features. Wait, a grimace? Why did she have a grimace on her face? It was then that Alex noticed his chest felt wet, and he thought he would be reliving the same feeling he had felt when he was fifteen: he had been shot. Again._  
><em> Trixie's face was becoming even paler than it was before. Alex then figured out what had happened - she had pushed him out of the way because she had noticed he was frozen in place. Trixie had taken the shot aimed for him.<em>  
><em> By then, the paramedics were there and the van was long gone, having not seen who they had shot. They probably didn't even care. But Alex cared. He also knew that the paramedics couldn't do anything. Trixie, his beautiful, brave wife and loving mother, was dead and Alex couldn't change the past. He should have known what he needed to do. He shouldn't have frozen up. But, because of him, Trixie was dead. She shouldn't be dead. She couldn't be dead. Alex couldn't raise a one year old and a seven year old. He needed her, no matter what she said. What would he do with his life now?<em>  
><em> Alex called Didi and Jay. Well, just Didi. Jay didn't really do anything yet. Didi was going to flip out, though. Trixie had been his lifeline, how he stayed connected to his humanity. Before he had met her, he had been a cold, lifeless being. When Alex had met Trixie at school in America, he knew she would be his lifeline. <em>  
>Alex remembered Didi's reaction. She completely broke down. He didn't want to know what she would do if her dad died too. And he didn't want Jay to have to deal with the death of his only parent. If they went to a foster home or orphanage, he didn't want to know what would happen. Alex had always had a fear of them, thanks to MI6 and their threats. Although, he had gone back to working for them, so he guessed they weren't as bad as he had thought they were.<p>

**Duh duh duhhhhh! Big revelation. JK, not that big. Most of y'all have probably already guessed it because y'all are so smart.**

**Go to my profile, look at my fav's. If you review in a way that relates to one of them, I'll find a way to put you in here. PM me the name you want me to use and you can meet Jay!**


	4. Home Invasion

**Ok, I decided that I would put dialogue in this because it was waayyy too hard to try and write it without it. This chapter is also a little longer than the other ones. And I only got one review. :( But hollyblue2 is Cayden Sullivan. :) Thank you. Just so you know, it kinda worked better in my head that Cayden is a girl, so I hope I did ok with it. And I really need a chapter title. I couldn't for the life of me come up with a good title. So, when you review, please, please, _please _try to help me with that! And little side note: I got my permit! Then almost ran crashed into a curb and scarred my sister for life, but I love it!**

"Dad! Jay! Ohmygosh, I was so worried that something had happened to Jay and I thought the bad guys were going to hurt someone and I thought Jay wouldn't be able to do anything because he didn't want to hurt anyone, but I was so worried!" Alex had discovered that when Didi was nervous she tended to talk really fast.

"Didi, slow down. We're ok. But I got called back. I'm sorry, but you guys are going to have to go stay at Cayden Sullivan's house." Alex told his kids.

"Yes! Cayden's awesome! I love her." Jay said enthusiastically.

"Sweet. We'll be fine, Dad. Don't worry about us." Didi reassured Alex.

Alex smiled. He knew they would be fine. He could stop worrying.

Just then, the doorbell rang. _Who the heck is that? I really hope it's not some reporter. _As he thought that, there was a loud crash from the front hall. _Oh crud_.

"Didi! Jay! Where are you?" Alex called. He had to look out for his family. No way was he going to let them die.

"Dad, shhh. We're right here. Don't worry." Jay whispered in his ear.

Alex was about to reply when he saw who was in his house. He recognized them from his days at MI6. He couldn't remember who it was, but he knew they meant trouble.

"Jay, Didi, these guys are big trouble." Alex told them, "I want you to run to Cayden's house as soon as you can. She knows what to do. She'll help you and keep you safe."

"Dad, what is that supposed to mean? Cayden is like, the nicest person ever. She could never-"

"Didi, do you trust me?" Alex interrupted.

" Of course, Dad. What is that supposed to mean?" Didi asked incredulously.

"You and Jay have to do what I say."

Didi nodded and grabbed Jay, who was looked around the corner, apparently trying to look like a secret agent. Jay looked around to see who grabbed him, then nodded at her. She nudged him towards the open window and Alex nodded at them to go. He would fight who ever was in their house while they made a run for it to Cayden's house.

Alex gave a battle cry and ran around the corner while Jay and Didi opened the window and jumped into the bushes under the window. Once they were out, they raced down the street to Cayden's house and banged on the door.

Cayden opened the door to see two kids standing outside, clearly out of breath.

"Did you guys run here? Why?" Cayden asked, confused.

"Someone broke into our house. Our dad said that they were really bad guys and that you would keep us safe. You can't fight, though. You said you can't fight." Didi said. She needed answers.

"I didn't say that. I said I didn't _like _to fight. There's a difference." Cayden said with a sly smile.

"Argh, confusing person." Didi said in a huff. Why was her best friend so...so... _difficult_! Hold up. Since Cayden said she didn't _like _to fight, that meant she could fight. So her Dad wasn't being a psycho, at least. That was a difference. Their dad was the most paranoid person ever.

"Hey, Cayden? Can I have some food?" Jay asked innocently.

"Sure, squirt. Help yourself." Cayden answered sweetly.

While Jay grabbed some food, Cayden peered out the window into the street. She saw a (very stereotypical) black van sitting at the end in front of Didi's house. That was a really bad sign. Cayden had learned a lot from her mentor, and one of the first things he taught her was to beware creepy black vans. Not really, but that was the first thing she remebered. Her teacher was a great person and she was glad for the chance to use what she had learned.

Didi thought the whole ordeal was really confusing. She had no idea who the people in her house were, and her dad was in there fighting them all alone. She had to go help him. Her dad wasn't like Jackie Chan. He couldn't play ping pong with nunchucks like him. He wasn't Bruce Lee, who was even better than Jackie Chan! Her dad was awesome, but didn't do anything cool, except for the fact that he was in the army.

With his head in the refridgerator, Jay thought about what had happened today. It was almost like someone was out to get him. Crap, he was turning into his dad, a completely paranoid person. How was it that his dad thought he could take down five guys? Especially when said five guys had semi-automatics! His dad was going to get himself killed!

"Cayden, I think-" Didi started.

"That we need to go help your dad? That's what I was thinking, too." Cayden finished. Jay and Didi nodded and the three of them ran to the door, just in time to see the black van turn the corner and drive off.

**Same review reward as last time. Go to my profile, look at my favs, leave a review related to one of them, then PM me your name and you get to be in the story! Reviews make me jump for joy at 5 in the morning, so please review. :)**


	5. False Hope is Better Than Nothing

**Dang! Y'all are freakin awesome! I love the whole planet! Thanks a bazillion! (Haha, that was my eighth grade Algebra teacher's name. LOL) I'm also a little sorry: this is not as long as the last one, but chapter six is already in the works. I also need a good name for chapter four! Please help me. :) If you do, I won't send Jay after you. Thanks to all y'all that just told me to update, too. Even though you didn't really tell me much, I still got the message that you liked the story. :)**

Just as Jay ran out the door, his house exploded.

"DADDY!" Jay screamed.

"No..." Didi whispered, staring dumbfounded at their house. She started hoping that her dad was in the van that had driven off. It was better than the alternative. She couldn't lose another parent.

"Alex, what did you do this time?" Cayden asked to no one in particular. Her voice didn't sound troubled. It actually sounded like she was reprimanding their dad. What was wrong with her? Their dad had just gotten blown up! Who wouldn't be about to cry their eyes out?

"Cayden, our dad just freaking BLEW UP! And you're wondering what he did? How about who that was? I want to go KILL them!" Jay stared at Didi. She _never _just, exploded like that. She was so mellow, she wouldn't hurt a fly if she could help it. Although, Jay didn't remember their mom, so he didn't know what it was like to lose a parent. It was devastating.

"Didi, your dad, has the luck of the devil. He can get out of anything. If you think he's dead, he'll show up the next day, or a few years later kicking butt. Never assume anything when it comes to him." Cayden said sternly.

"What d'you mean? Our dad's never died before!" Didi was pretty sure Cayden had just officially gone insane. Their dad was a reserve officer. He had only been called to duty twice and he had never gotten hit before.

"Alex never told you what he did when he was a teenager? Oh, dang. He's going to kill me." Cayden answered.

"Can we get back to the current problem? Our dad just _blew up_, in case no one noticed!" The girls jumped at Jay's voice. He had never gotten this mad before, not even when that guy was trying to hit on Didi.

The three of them walked down the street to their demolished house. There were already reporters out front with their cameras and vans. The neighbors were out wondering what had happened to the Rider's house.

"We are here in front of the Rider residence, where we have been told that a gas leak has caused this massive explosion. Here is Mr. and Mrs. Gomez, the residents that called in the explosion. Mr. and Mrs. Gomez, what were you doing when-what is that?" the reporter exclaimed.

Didi and Jay were racing to the house to look for their dad when the reporter spotted them. She called to the police investigators and they came over and grabbed them.

"What do you think you're doing?" The officer yelled at them. They shrunk, almost like they were trying to become invisible.

"This is our house. I think our dad was home." Jay piped up innocently. He then proceeded to bawl his eyes out. _So dramatic_, Didi thought. Although, she had to admit he was a pretty good actor for a second grader.

"Oh, oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! We didn't find anyone in the house, though. I'm sure he's ok." The officer immediately backed down and crouched to Jay's eye level. Jay had forced some tears and had puppy dog eyes that would make a puppy dog jealous.

"R-r-real-*hiccup*-ly?" Jay hiccuped and pretended to stop sobbing. The officer nodded and Jay looked up at her.

"Let's go to the station and we'll try to call him. You two are related?" they nodded and followed the officer to her car.

"This isn't the way to the police station. Where are we going?"

**So, I have been told by Mrs. Frank Hardy that I do good cliffies. Well, I'm kinda sorry, y'all, but here's another one for ya.**

**PS: The review reward is still going on! I need a bad guy! So the question is: Who wants to get their butt whooped by a second grader?**


	6. You Work for Them

**Another short chapter. Darn. I need to work on that. Thanks to all y'all that reviewed. You keep making me happy at 5 in the morning. And, thanks to Mrs. Frank Hardy for the chapter title for chapter 4. Keep reviewing! :)**

"Very observant." The driver had switched to a British accent. Uh oh. Jay's brain went into overdrive. Their dad was originally British. He used to work for British Intelligence. Their house just blew up and it was supposed to be a "gas leak", the most common excuse for covering up government-approved arson. This guy was British, pretending to be American. He had done it rather well. They weren't going to a police station, like he had originally said.

The look of confusion on Didi's face disappeared at the same time as Jay's. They knew who was driving them.

"You work for British Intelligence." Didi stated simply. The man smiled.

"You are every bit as bright as your father. We did a lot of work together back in the day." He answered. Jay scowled and the man laughed. "You obviously heard horror stories about us. Don't worry. Only half of them are true."

"I don't care if none of them are true. You still used our dad as a teenager!" Didi almost yelled at the man. She then looked horrified. She had never yelled at anyone before. Now she had done it twice in one day. What was wrong with her? Was she cracking up because of what had happened to their dad? She still wasn't sure that he was still alive, no matter what Cayden had said.

"Didi, did your father ever tell you that he had a 100% success rate? Or that he had gone into the military as soon as he could? You can't stop being a spy. It gets to your head, you become addicted to the adrenaline rush. It was only natural that he would want to join the army." The man explained. Didi's face changed to one of anger.

After that, they drove in silence, Didi and Jay staring out the window, zoned out, Cayden staring at them. When had their dad been old enough to be a spy, but not old enough to join the army? It was ridiculous!

When the car stopped, they got out to see - a farmhouse.

"Very inconspicuous. A farmhouse in the middle of nowhere taking up that much power would never make anyone think something was going on over here." Jay said, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"You would be surprised. And we have our own power supply that's not connected to the local power grid." The man explained. Why he was explaining all this, Jay had no idea. But, then again, he was just a second grade boy with no clue about anything going on in the world.  
>As they walked through the rickety farmhouse door, Didi and Jay got to experience the interesting sensation of being scanned with an x-ray. While they had strange looks on their face, Cayden was perfectly calm, as if she did this every day of her life. Although, Jay realized that she probably did do this every day, thinking back to what she had said earlier. <em>Never assume anything when it comes to him.<em>It sounded like Cayden had known their dad for a while, even though she had only moved to their street two years ago.

Jay slapped himself, getting a look from both Didi and Cayden.

"What? What did you figure out?" Didi asked. He always did that when he figured something out.

"Cayden." Was all Jay said.

"What about me?" Cayden asked, standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

"You worked with Dad."

**Oooo, you know who working with Alex now. I'm thinking this will make the story interesting. Phoenix Revenge: I hadn't originally planned for the guy to be MI6, but you gave me the great idea. Thank you!**

**PS: The review reward thing is still going on. If you do it, I might even not make Jay kick your butt. Please?**


	7. We're Under a Farmhouse

**Thanks to all y'all that reviewed. FYI: I still need a bad guy. Someone give me a random awesome, bad guy-y name to use.**

"Yes, I worked with your dad. Actually, I still work with him." Cayden answered happily.

She got two blank looks from the Rider kids.

"Ok, let's try this a different way. Hi, I'm Agent Sullivan, partner to Senior Agent Rider." Cayden held out her hand for the mock introductions.

There was a very awkward pause. And then-

"CAYDEN! What the heck are you thinking? Running around, saving the world with our dad? Our dad isn't even supposed to work for them anymore, much less travel the world and shoot the bad guys!" Didi exploded for the third time that day. What was wrong with her?

"Didi, Alex has been doing this since he was fourteen. I'm sixteen. I think I know what I'm doing. He trained me, after all." Cayden said in a voice that said "duh".

"But, Dad said that he was in the army. Why would he try and hide his real job from us?" Jay was a confused little kid. But a very cute confused little kid.

"Because if he told you what his real job was, who knows who would come after you." Cayden said. Didi shivered at the thought of what might happen. She had read James Bond. She knew what people did to their enemies. Especially when they had a family.

"Jay, just listen to her. It sounds pretty logical." Didi reasoned, rubbing his dirty blond hair (also from his dad).

"I guess so."

"Good. Can we get moving now?" Cayden asked.

The two Riders nodded and started following Cayden to the stairs that had magically appeared in the floor of the farmhouse. They froze, staring in wonder at the very modern building that was hiding beneath the rickety old farmhouse above them.

The new building was very, metal-y. Everything was metal or glass, even underground where you can't see out. The stairs were that glass kind that make you scared to walk on them because you can see the ground below you. The ceiling was supported by industrial looking metal beams.

"Wow." was all Didi and Jay could say.

"Yeah, wow. That's what I said when I first came here 3 years ago." Cayden said, sounding a little bit sad, almost as if she regretted joining this world.

Didi was about to ask something when the man that had brought them here cleared his throat, reminding them that they were here for a reason. They walked up the slightly freaky stairs and into an office, where they sat down in front of the desk.

After about five minutes (Jay was getting impatient), a woman walked in and nodded to their man, dismissing him.

"I'm Mrs. Jones, director of MI6." Didi's and Jay's jaws dropped. The director of MI6 was here? Talking to them? The Riders weren't sure if they should feel honored or scared.

"Uh, hi. I'm Didi and this is -"

"Jay. I know. We've been keeping tabs on you ever since your father left for America when he was sixteen. We knew the moment he came back and married that you two would be special." Didi and Jay stared at each other. It sounded like this woman knew more about them than they did about themselves.

"How are we special?" Jay asked with his little kid innocence.

"Your father has been training you, both of you, to be spies like he was. We want you to help us find him." Jay looked at Mrs. Jones like she was crazy. Their dad had been training them to be spies? How were they supposed to help this lady find their dad?

"No. No. Jay isn't doing this. He's too young!" Didi was very firm, almost yelling at Mrs. Jones.

"Alright then. Where will he go? Because he doesn't have a home to go to -"

"He can stay with me." Cayden cut in.

"No, because you will be going on this mission too. He is your mentor, after all."

"Then where is he going? You're the one who brought this on, you can figure out how to solve it. You must've known I wouldn't let him come with us!" Didi was yelling now. Geez, what was wrong with her? So much yelling in one day.

"He will come with you, but will stay with the SAS unit that is also coming with you."

"Hmph." Didi pouted.

**Now, million dollar question here: what SAS unit could possibly be trusted with Alex's kids? I'm positive no one will figure it out. (sarcasm)**

**PS: My review reward thing is still happening, but this time you won't be the bad guy. :) Please review so I can feel loved!**


	8. You Remind Me of My Dad

**So, I finally got K-Unit in here. I had been planning on it, but I couldn't figure out how. Y'all are awesome, by the way. Every time I check my email, I have a new email from Fan fiction saying someone reviewed my story. :) Thanks to all y'all that reviewed! **

They were walking down the hall when Didi thought of the most obvious question.

"Why is an SAS unit coming with us?" Didi asked.

"K-unit is a very capable team that used to train with your dad. They know him very well, possibly better than anyone else." Mrs. Jones answered.

"How do they know him so well?" Jay asked with that little kid innocence. This kid acted so innocent, he could make Darth Vader want to give presents to everyone.

"When he was a kid, we sent him to training camp. Alex was attached to their unit. I don't know that they were very nice to them the first time, but I know they got very attached to him the second time."

"The second time? What is that supposed to mean?" Didi almost yelled. Again.

"Didi, calm down. It'll be ok. Besides, the SAS unit is here." Cayden answered. "You can come in. They don't bite."

A group of four men walked in. Even though they looked to be between 30 and 40, they were very intimidating, with large muscles. They were each intimidating in their own way, though. One of them gave off the very confident air of a leader. Another was examining the two Riders like they were some kind of medical dissection. Ew. Didi was pretty sure she had made herself a vegetarian at that thought. The third looked like he was about to pull a (very dangerous) prank at their expense. The last man reminded the kids of their father. He seemed quiet, watching everything without looking, just like their dad. Maybe that guy used to be a spy! Jay thought, at the thought of him reminding them of their dad.

"Who are you?" Jay asked the fourth man, just as innocently as every other question he had asked.

"I'm Fox. I used to work with your dad." Fox answered the kid in the kind of voice someone would use when talking to a five year old.

"I'm not five. Don't act like I am." Jay retorted. Fox jerked back, the reaction unexpected. Dang, this kid reminded him so much of Cub. Fox wondered where Cub was these days. He certainly wasn't working for MI6. Not after what they put him through. He had gotten kidnapped so many times, he made a game of how many captors he could tick off. Cub had lost a girlfriend. Lost, as in, dead. Not lost as in broke up. This girl was dead. It had hit Eagle pretty hard, too. It had been his daughter that Cub had been dating. How the kid could take all that and still manage to pass as a normal kid, Fox had no idea.

"Wow. This kid reminds me of someone. I wonder who?" Eagle said sarcastically. Wolf slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow. That hurt, Wolf."

"Shut up, Captain Obvious, and I won't do it again. Whose kid do you think this is, moron?" Wolf snapped back at him.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Sarcasm. Can we get moving now? Yes, these are Alex's kids. Wolf, don't hit Eagle. We need his ability to connect with kids intact, thank you very much. Eagle, stop being a butt and use your head." Cayden took control of the situation like she was used to it.

"Hang on, did you say -" Fox started. Eagle's head snapped up as he realized what Fox was about to say.

"Yes, they are Alex's kids. They are going to help you find Alex. He's missing. Again."

**I referenced Jellie Smiff's story Eagle's Daughter. I thought it would work well with my story. Anywho, this only got typed because I have a cold and can't go to sleep. I think that everyone should thank my cold and wish me luck on my finals the rest of the week. Which I will be doing with a cold. I'm bringing a whole box of Kleenex with me. Strange looks, anyone?**

**PS: I do have a bad guy (and a nickname for my bad guy) but I need some background characters. Review in a Star Wars-y way and PM me a name to use. You will get to meet my adorable Jay!**


	9. Oops, I Blew Up Your Office

**So , y'all have been very nice to me. All these reviews and story alerts and favorite alerts, I LOVE ALL Y'ALL! I think everyone deserves a big hug from my little Jay. :) *HUG* I am also very surprised with myself. I wrote a chapter for this story and the last chapter for my other Alex Rider fic, Reunion. And I also realized I never said that I don't own Alex, K-unit, or Mrs. Jones. They belong to the genius named Anthony Horowitz. Cayden Sullivan belongs to hollyblue2, and Adrianna Rouverain belongs to Phoenix Revenge.**

"I'm going to kill that kid!" Wolf growled.

"Wolf, you already tried that twice. It didn't work. Maybe you could try just talking to him this time. Maybe this time you won't end up on the floor with a dislocated shoulder." Fox said. Wolf growled back at him. "What? It's true."

"Yeah, but you don't have to rub it in his face that a sixteen year old schoolboy beat him up. No matter how funny it is." Cayden said, obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

"Can we get to the point, men? And Cayden?" Mrs. Jones added the last part after getting a glare from Cayden.

"The point is that JAY IS NOT GOING! I don't care how you try to convince me, but he is staying somewhere safe!" Didi was calm at first, but then came her biggest explosion yet.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Fox cut in.

_Beep, beep, bee-bee-bee-beebeeeeeeeeeee._ Then, _BOOM!_

The office exploded in a way that would beat Didi's recent explosions. K-Unit shoved the kids out the door and away from the desk where the bomb was. It wasn't a very big one. Someone just wanted to blow up the office, not the entire building.

"Is everyone - cough - ok?" Wolf choked on the dust still falling from the ceiling.

"I'm here. My arm hurts, though." Jay said so quietly Wolf almost didn't hear him.

"Let me see." Snake got up to look at the arm, as he was the medic. "Fractured, not broken. But we need to do something or else it could actually break." Cayden's face had a look of horror on it. She was very close to Jay, even though it didn't seem like it.

"He wouldn't be hurt if you hadn't tried to get him to join your stupid MI6! For the last time, the answer is NO!" Didi almost stomped out the demolished doorframe, but Caryden grabbed her arm.

"Couldn't we call someone else to come with us? Like, Rouverain? She does owe one to Alex." Cayden pleaded with Mrs. Jones, who seemed to think about it.

"Alright, I'll talk to her. But if she says no, I'm not going to push it." Cayden nodded in anticipation.

While Mrs. Jones went to find Rouverain, K-unit helped Jay get comfortable in the now-blown apart office.

"Anything else hurt, kid?" Snake asked as Didi glared at him over her shoulder. She still resented what had happened and blamed it on Mrs. Jones and her scheme to get the two of them to join MI6.

"Geez, tone down the glare a bit, Didi. You might find out you're related to Superman. Although, knowing Alex's luck and apparent invincibility, you might be." Cayden said thoughtfully.

"That makes me feel soo much better about sending Jay into a battlefield. Thanks, Cayden." Didi said, the sarcasm flooding out of her mouth.

"I found Rouverain. She said she would love to help Alex." Mrs. Jones walked through the nonexistent door frame with a tall, slender woman. This woman looked like she could be an Olympic gymnast with her body. Her eyes were a piercing royal blue, with raven colored hair and very pale skin.

"You're Rouverain?" Didi said, still with enough sarcasm to drown a fish.

"Yeah, I'm Rouverain. Problem with that?" Didi jerked back, startled. Rouverain's voice was low, almost like a man's voice. And it sounded like her ego was as tall as her body. And that was saying something.

"Rou, would you go easy on the girl? Her dad's missing and her brother has a fractured arm. She's kind of stressed right now." Fox stood up for Didi and made Rouverain back off.

"Wait, you're Cub's kids? I'm so sorry! I guess I'm stressed too. I'm Adrianne Rouverain, your dad's former partner."

"I thought Cayden worked with Dad. Ouch! That hurt!" Jay yelped.

"Sorry, Jay. Cayden works with your dad right now. Rouverain used to work with your dad, and then she got really hurt and almost died, so she got a desk job." Jay gave Snake a blank look at the last part. "She stays here and works at a computer all day instead of using a gun." He clarified.

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Yeah, well, that was then. Now I have permission from Mrs. Jones to go back into the field and save the person that saved me so that we're even. Can we please get going?" Rouverain whined.

**If you want longer chapters, but more time between updates, let me know. Otherwise I'll keep going with the shorter updates more often.**

**PS: Review in a unique, awesome, Star Wars-y, or Batman-y way and you can be in my story! I'm always looking for more characters! :)**

**PPS: Phoenix Revenge told me that I got Adrianne's name wrong, so I fixed it. I also thought that the next chapter might tell you what is happening to Alex. What do y'all think?**


	10. I'll Tell You Who I Am Later

**I will be going out of town the day after Christmas. BUT I will keep writing chapters during that time so that I can post either a really long one OR several short ones. Which do y'all want?**

Alex was having a bad day. Not the worst day in his life, but a bad one. The people that had broken into their house weren't hard to beat. Except for the one that had run off somewhere out of his sight. Alex hadn't known there were seven people in his home, rather than six. He had managed to hit the panic button on his watch, so he hoped the CIA would be there soon. But, him being himself, that didn't work. Why did he have the worst luck with panic buttons? The men had shoved him in the back of their van and as they were turning the corner, Alex heard a rather loud explosion that rocked the van.

"NO! What did you do?" Alex glared at the men. Or, tried to glare at them. It wasn't easy to glare at someone with a blindfold on.

"We only left your family with a parting gift. No one was home when we left it. Your children jumped out the window and ran down the street before we could grab them." A small sigh of relief escaped Alex's lips. The man grabbed his hair, which hurt like heck in a moving van, and yanked his head up. Alex felt the cold metal of a knife on his neck and froze.

"So, you do have feelings for people other than dear Ellie and Trixie? It's nice to know that you are human. It gives me so much more to use against you." Alex could hear the evil smile on the man's face as he said this. He started struggling against the ropes and chains around his ankles and wrists.

"Oh, come on, Alex. You don't want to endanger your children, do you?" The man said very threateningly. Alex froze at this. He wasn't about to lose more family to psychos with a gun.

"That's a good boy, Alex. Now, I'm sure you're wondering who I am. You can find out later."

* * *

><p>The road to Brecon Beacons was very bumpy. Jay had hit his head on the roof of the car 7 times already. And he was short!<p>

"When are we going to be there?" Jay whined. No, Jay _never _whined. He got that from his dad, too. He was just...tired? Eager? Claustrophobic? Geez, why was this kid so freaking complicated? Rouverain was about to flip out. This kid talked so much more than his dad. His dad would sit there and say two words for the entire 2 hour trip. Jay had something to say every two _seconds!_

"Soon." Rouverain got a look from Jay. "As in, 15 minutes, soon. And you're just staying in the infirmary the entire time so that your arm can heal. Don't get too excited."

"He's staying in the infirmary? Good. I didn't want him on a military base in the first place." Jay hadn't known before this that Didi was so protective of him. Revelations were happening left and right.

"Yes, we're not stupid. He is, after all, only seven." Mrs. Jones said. Didi grumbled under her breath and got a glare from Mrs. Jones.

"Can we please tone down on the tension in here? A limo isn't big enough to hold it all." Cayden called back from the passenger seat. Wolf was driving and Cayden had called shotgun. Jay and Didi sat next to the driver's seat, with Mrs. Jones sitting next to them and the rest of K-unit next to her.

They sat in a very awkward silence after that for the last 15 minutes. When they finally reached the base, Jay had to stop himself from jumping out and kissing the grass. The car was getting very full with the both Didi's and Mrs. Jones' egos taking up most of the car.

"Director, I wasn't expecting you until later. You were in America, right?" Someone had walked up to their group and started talking with Mrs. Jones. He looked very fit and very intimidating. "K-unit, stand up straight!" He barked.

"I called you as soon as we landed. I want K-unit, Hyena, and Lion back for training. I also want Cub's daughter to get a crash course, as well. Her brother will be staying in the infirmary until his arm has healed. I'll be back for them in one week." Mrs. Jones turned sharply and began walking away when something registered in Didi's brain.

"Wait! One week? Who knows what could happen to our dad in one week?" she yelled after Mrs. Jones. She just looked over her shoulder and had an almost apologetic look on her face.

"Well, then. You need a codename. And you lot need to get moving to the shooting range. Move! You will call me Sergeant, little lady. Got that?" Sergeant barked at Didi. She nodded and wondered if this man was related to a dog. He really liked to bark at people.

"Good. You can be Kitten. Don't argue with me."

**I thought back on the other chapters and realized something. The farmhouse with the MI6 building under it was in America. Alex works for the CIA. I skipped the scene on the plane when they're flying to the UK (accidentally, I promise) Some more clarification: Hyena is Cayden, Lion is Rouverain, and Didi is Kitten. Let me know if you have any questions. And I will be continuing my story Robin Through Time, for all y'all that read that one. It just might be a little while between updates. I have been encouraged by some very nice reviewers.**

**PS: My review reward thing from last chapter is still happening. I need some more characters and I thought y'all might want a chance at being in this story!**


	11. Welcome to Brecon Beacons, Kitten

**I wrote a little prequel to this story called You Don't Know What You Have Until It's Gone. Check it out, I think it's pretty good. Although, I don't know that it's up yet.**

Didi walked into the little hut with a very angry look on her face. It looked like someone had just slapped her.

"Didi, are you ok?" Cayden asked. Didi just shook her head. She didn't want to be bothered. "Sarge can be a little rough on people. Especially if they don't look like much. But you'll prove him wrong, right? You are so much tougher than you look." She added the last part after a murderous look from Didi was aimed in her direction.

"Um, Cayden? I don't think you're helping much." Jay said quietly. Cayden glanced at him and when she saw he was doing a very good impression of a puppy dog, she sighed and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, Jay. I'm just a little stressed. I'm trying to find your dad, keep you safe, keep Didi from killing Mrs. Jones, keep Rou from going after Alex by herself, and trying to not break down completely. Let's get you to the infirmary and fix that arm right." Cayden took a deep breath and put a guiding hand on Jay's shoulder to lead him to the infirmary.

"Can I come with you, Cayden?" Didi spoke up. Cayden nodded and Didi jumped off the bunk to follow them.

The infirmary wasn't as bad as Didi was expecting. It was clean, tidy, and the people seemed nice enough to Jay. She could tell they looked astonished, though, at seeing a little kid in there. They all seemed to know Cayden, as if she came frequently.

"How did everyone know who you were in there?" Didi asked on the way back.

"MI6 sent me here to train." She answered simply. It seemed like a sore subject, so Didi didn't ask about it anymore.

When they got back to their cabin, the Sergeant was waiting for them.

"I know you are a teenager, but don't expect any special treatment, Kitten. We didn't treat the last teenager any differently either." Didi got some chuckles from K-Unit that were silenced with a glare from Didi. She had to do something about her codename. "Lion, Kitten, K-Unit, shooting range, NOW!" He barked and marched out of the cabin.

"This is going to be fun."

The bag was pulled off Alex's head and he blinked at the sudden light. Holding his wrists together was rope, chain, and handcuffs. These people weren't taking any chances. They didn't want him to go anywhere.

"Nice to see you're awake, Alex. Are you going to cooperate with us?" The man asked. He got some very colorful language in return.

"Now, come on, Alex. You're supposed to be respectable. You can't walk around using that language. We need to get into the CIA and MI6 databases. As you are one of the CIA's top spies and you used to work for MI6, you can do that for us. Are you going to work with us?"

"The very definition of a spy is that we do the dirty work. Don't expect me to be respectable." Alex spat, literally, at the man. He pulled a handkerchief out of a pocket and wiped it off his face, then pulled out a gun and shot him.

At the shooting range, Didi wasn't allowed to touch the gun. She didn't understand, because the Sarge had said she wasn't going to be treated differently, and she could already shoot like a pro. She had been told to watch. Didi already found seven ways to improve K-Unit's grip on their guns that would improve their aim, but she wasn't allowed to say anything.

"You doing ok?" Lion came over to ask.

"I can already use a gun. Why can't I shoot one here?" Didi complained. Lion didn't say anything. She simply handed Didi all her safety gear and motioned towards her spot.

"Serious?" Didi asked.

"Yeah. If Cub didn't teach you how to shoot, then he's not Cub anymore. I trust you." Didi was almost bouncing out of her standard issue combat boots. She calmed herself down and walked to the station. With the safety off, she fired off eight shots in quick succession, each of them hitting dead center.

"What was _that_, Lion?" The sergeant came over to yell at Lion.

"She already knows how to shoot. There's no point in her just standing around watching." Lion responded.

"Fine. I don't know who you are, but the last teenager we had here was one of the best. He came back later and joined the SAS. I'm going to hold you to that standard, Kitten." Sarge barked at Didi.

"Of course I'm going to be as good as him. I was trained by him." Didi said under her breath.

**Hope y'all liked that. My review reward thing is still going on, but this time leave me a review that says Merry Christmas in a language that isn't English! I need some more characters. So please review! And thank you to everyone that has already reviewed. Y'all make me so very happy. And Merry Christmas!**


	12. It Was a Good Reason to Start a Fight

**This one's a little longer than the last chapter. I think this story is going kinda slow. I'll try and speed it up in the next chapter.**

"What did you say?" Sarge said, almost as quietly as Didi had spoken.

"I was trained by him. Cub, right?" Didi answered with a new-found confidence.

"Oh, dear. This is going to be interesting." The Sergeant groaned. Cub had been a pain in the butt when he had been there. "Where is dear old Cub now?"

"Kidnapped by an unknown organization. You don't have enough clearance to know anything else." Lion answered for Didi.

"What? I really hope someone is going to go find him! He was an amazing soldier." Sarge was almost gushing with pride for Didi's dad. She hadn't know he was so good that this guy would think he was amazing.

"I didn't know he was _that _good. And he never talked about his time in the SAS." Didi said carefully. If the sergeant didn't have enough clearance to know that Cub was her dad, she didn't want to accidentally give something important away.

"He was the best. And Eagle was pretty fond of him too." Sarge nodded towards Eagle, who had a sad look on his face.

"Why were you fond of him, Eagle?" Didi asked curiously.

"He dated my daughter and was the nicest person to her. Then she got kidnapped and killed because she wouldn't tell them anything about Cub. I'm still fond of him and we need to get him back." Eagle finished firmly. Didi nodded in understanding. Her boyfriend was really nice to her and her family. Her dad was really nice back to him and treated him like a member of the family.

"I'm sorry." Didi said.

"It's ok. It was a while ago and I've forgiven Cub. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here. Cub took her death harder than I did."

"Well, now that story time is over, you bunch get back to training. Kitten, you can join in, since you know what you're doing. Typical Cub training. You're a better shot than most of these men." Sarge ordered them back to work and Didi ran over to grab a gun and some safety gear. She walked carefully back and set it all down so she could put the gear on. Didi picked up the gun and started firing at the target.

* * *

><p>Alex opened his eyes slowly and clutched his shoulder. The mad man had shot him a few inches above where the Scorpia sniper had shot him all those years ago.<p>

"Ah, you're awake. Good. We can get started. I know you won't but I have to ask. Are you going to help us get into the CIA and MI6 mainframe?" Alex still had no idea who this guy was, but he maintained a defiant stance anyways.

"Why would I do that?" Alex asked.

"Your daughter, Didi, isn't it? She's such a lovely young lady. I would hate for anything to happen to her. And Jay, he's such an innocent young boy. It would be terrible if he lost that innocence and saw something very disturbing and gruesome, say, his sister's death? Do you understand where I'm going with this, Alex?"

"You touch them, and I won't help you at all." This creep wasn't allowed to touch his family! "You never told me who you were, either."

"I didn't? I'm sure the answer will make you very happy. We're the same people that ruined your life every time you had something great. We are Scorpia!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, kid! You're sitting in my spot. Have you served this country? I don't think so. Has anyone in your family served this country? I don't think so. You can move. " A soldier from another unit started yelling at Didi when she sat down next to Cayden, Lion, and K-Unit. K-Unit shot the man a dirty look then glanced at Cayden, who looked furious. "Aw, did I hurt your feelings, little girl?" Cayden stood up calmly, then punched him in the face.<p>

The next few minutes were very interesting. It mostly involved Cayden kicking the man's butt. The fun ended when the sergeant came in and saw a ring of people surrounding the fight.

"ENOUGH! Hyena, you really don't have to live up to your name. What did he do to deserve your wrath? And If it's a good enough reason, I won't bin you for it." Sarge stood there with his hands on his hips, looking like a very fit, very stern teacher reprimanding two kids.

"He called Di-Kitten a little girl and hit a nerve. I thought it was a very good reason to start a fight." Cayden answered, defending her friend.

"It was a good reason, sir. He unknowingly hit the nerve by saying that no one in her family had served this country." Rou stepped in to back Cayden up. There was no way what Cayden had said would be enough to convince the sergeant.

"That is a very good reason. Soldier, you have no idea how much her father has served this country. If you so much as poke her, you are binned!"

**So, what do you think? I really want to know! Cayden is a total beast, don't you think? I hope she's what you expected, hollyblue2. Merry Christmas to all y'all!**

**PS: When you review, tell me Merry Christmas in a different language and you can be in my story! :) **


	13. Call Me The Terminator

**This chapter just rolled off my fingers! I'm kind of proud. Phoenix Revenge pointed out that the Sergeant wouldn't be so fatherly and would have binned them just for starting a fight, so I fixed that in this chapter. I hope it sounds ok. I'm very happy that some of y'all are still reading this. I'm trying to move it along because I think it is dragging a little. I have the first chapter of my SAS/SEALs story written, it is being beta-ed, so it should be up soon. :)**

There was a new sergeant in the mess hall the next day.

Cayden had just walked right up to him and demanded to know where their sergeant was. Apparently, their sergeant had been binned because he was choosing favorites and bending the rules past breaking point for some recruits.

"You are going to have to deal with me, whether you like it or not. You aren't getting the special treatment you got with the last one." He finished.

"Hyena. And no, I'm not going to deal with you. I'm leaving." and she walked out of the mess hall.

"Hyena!" Wolf called after her half-heartedly. "What was that for?"

"She was obviously getting special treatment from the last sergeant. She doesn't get it anymore." This sergeant just didn't get it.

"If you think she was getting special treatment, you thought wrong. She would never allow anyone to treat her differently. She's very independent that way. It's what keeps her alive." Wolf retorted.

"Then what happened yesterday in the mess between her and another recruit? That wasn't just a story that gets passed along."

"We all have a soft spot for her dad. He insulted him and she gave him what was coming!" Lion was pretty sure Wolf was going to get himself binned. You can't just talk back to your superiors like that. Unless MI6 interfered, he was a goner.

"You can shut your mouth, Wolf. I don't like your tone." Wolf and the sergeant were five inches from each other's faces. You could cut the tension in the room with a spoon. But, eventually Wolf backed off. He didn't want to lose his job and not be able to help Cub.

"That's what I thought. If any of you decide to talk back to your commanding officer, you will find yourself out of the SAS and unable to find another job. UNDERSTOOD?" He barked.

"I'm going to find Hyena. She does this all the time to MI6 and the CIA. She always comes back." Lion whispered to Didi. Didi nodded and sent a quick glare at the back of their new sergeant's head then walked out the door to follow Lion.

"She does this a lot? She just walks out on them?" Didi asked Lion as they walked down the road.

"Yeah. Sometimes she just flips out on them and walks out in the middle of a meeting with the heads. She comes back, though. Always does. She can't resist the adrenaline rush that comes with the job. Your dad couldn't either. He thought he was done when he was eighteen, but then he met Trixie and she could tell that he needed something else in his life. Just before you were born, he got a hold of the CIA and they hired him on the spot. His reputation was enough for them." Lion explained. Didi stared at her. Her dad had left, only to come back?

"Wow. I didn't know it was Mom that made him go back. I thought he just did it on his own because he needed to fill in the hole that Mom had left. Where are we going, anyways?" Didi realized that she was just following Lion, not really knowing where they were going. She didn't even know where they were right now.

"When Hyena does this, she either goes to the shooting range or goes running. There's no sound coming from the shooting range, so she went running." Didi chuckled at this logic. It sounded like something her dad would do. Well, duh, her dad would do it. Her dad had trained Cayden.

* * *

><p>"Scorpia. I thought you were gone. I thought I had gotten rid of you." Alex hung his head. Scorpia was supposed to be gone. He had blown up their headquarters in five countries and the heads were all supposed to be there. Who was leading them, then?<p>

"Yes, we are back and you are going to regret facing us. By the way, do you know where your kids are? Because I do. You are not going to be very happy. But then, when are you ever happy with MI6's decisions?" Alex still hadn't gotten a name for this guy yet, but he really hated him. Then the last sentence registered in Alex's head. MI6 had his kids? Where were they? He hoped they weren't where he thought they were.

"No. MI6 said they wouldn't mess with my family again. Where are they?" Alex screamed.

"They are at Brecon Beacons, being trained by one of our agents. We are still a very powerful organization, Alex. Our agents are everywhere." He turned to a TV screen Alex hadn't noticed before and pulled up a video of the mess hall at Brecon Beacons. It was Cayden, Didi, Adri, and K-Unit. Cayden was looked really angry, and then she leapt at one of the soldiers in a way that made Alex proud to say that he had trained her. He didn't know what the soldier had done, but he was sure it was well deserved, because when the sergeant came around the corner, he didn't look angry after Cayden talked to him.

"How did you get that? Who are you?" Alex asked.

"You will find out. As for who I am, you can call me the Terminator." Alex stared at the man incredulously. He was NOT going to call this guy the Terminator.

"You do have another name, right? I'm not calling you that." Alex smirked.

"Fine. You are just as stubborn as you were when you were a teenager. I am Vladmir Chekgovsky." The man, Vladmir, relented and told Alex his name. It sounded Russian. But he didn't have a Russian accent, so he must be good at hiding it.

"Better. Now I know what to call you when I insult you in my head."

"Insolent boy!" Vlad cried and whacked him in his already injured shoulder. Alex blacked out.

**Merry Christmas y'all! I'm sorry I can't get y'all a present, but I am making you virtual blueberry muffins just because you are still reading! Thank you! And my review reward thing from the last chapter is still good! Do it! Please? I really want to know what y'all think of this! :)**


	14. Where's Jay?

**Sorry if y'all think it's been a while. This chapter is longer than the others (I think). So, I got a car for Christmas! Yay for me! I just have to drive it back from California. :) You should have seen my face when I opened the box that had the keys in it. It was great. :) Anyways, on with the story!**

Cayden had gone running to try and clear her head. Said head was calling the sergeant some very colorful names. Would Alex be mad at her for calling her superior that? No, probably not. He did it all the time when he was a teenager. The rumors were always floating around the CIA about what he had done with MI6. But, those were so heavily classified you had to be the director of the CIA to see them. Of course, since they were Alex's files, he could look at them. And Cayden might've glanced over his shoulder a few times while he sat at his desk reading of his past adventures. Cayden smiled, but then remembered why she was running. The new sergeant was going to make life at Brecon Beacons crap. And every other word that was synonymous with crap. There was also something strange about him. Cayden couldn't put her finger on it, but she was sure there was something strange going on with him.

"Hyena!" There was someone behind her, so Cayden did the only reasonable thing. She attacked.

It turned out to be Rou that was following her, but Cayden kept attacking anyways. She knew Rou could handle it.

Their fight ended five minutes later with Cayden's arm pinned behind her back with Rou holding her on the ground.

"Hyena, you have to stop running off. One of these days, someone with a lot more power than you is going to decide that you are unpredictable when you do it! I like being able to work with you. Stop." Rou was having one of her talks with Cayden.

"It's the only way to get it out of my system without hurting anyone too much." Cayden relaxed and Rou got off and let go of her arm. She stood up and gave Rou a hug. "Thanks for coming after me."

"It wasn't just me." Rou replied. "Didi followed me. She should be here soon."

Didi was panting by the time she caught up with them.

"Why do you need to run 15 miles to escape something? Wouldn't just 3 miles be enough? I'm not _that_ fit!" Didi panted as she leaned over, her hands supporting her on her knees.

"Well, that's why you're here." Rou said sarcastically. Didi growled.

"Let's go, if you're done cat fighting." Didi said over her shoulder.

"And there's the Rider humor." Rou smiled. She really was Alex's daughter.

* * *

><p>Alex woke slowly, but didn't move. He wanted to have some sort of advantage, no matter how small. So he let Scorpia think that he was still unconscious.<p>

"Is he up yet?" A gruff voice asked.

"Not yet. He should be coming around soon, though. Terminator didn't hit him that hard." A gentle, feminine voice replied.

"Maybe I should _encourage _him to wake up." Gruff-Voice said menacingly.

Suddenly, Alex felt something get shoved in his rib cage and then 75,000 volts of electricity were flowing through his body. He felt like he was going to turn into liquid and he heard himself screaming. He thought he was going to die right there, even though he had survived being shocked before. He faintly heard Vladmir talking, but by he couldn't think straight enough to listen. As suddenly as it began, the electricity stopped.

"Are you going to help me, or are we going to continue this in more, ah, _painful_ ways?" Vladmir asked Alex. Alex didn't trust himself to talk, so he just closed his eyes and shook his head. Vladmir sighed. "Oh, Alex, what ever will we do with you?"

* * *

><p>Cayden stopped by the infirmary with Rou and Didi to check on Jay on their way back to their cabin. It would calm Cayden down and Rou and Didi just wanted to say hi.<p>

"Hey, little bro. How's your arm?" Didi asked, worried. Jay hadn't been in the hospital before, and he didn't have anyone to spend time with him, either.

"It's feeling better. The doctor said a few more days and I should be able to leave. I can go on a hiking trip with you, Didi!" Jay sounded ecstatic. Didi just shook her head.

"Going on one of these hiking trips is a little much for you, Jay. You don't want to go on one of these." Didi said. Jay hung his head, looking crestfallen. He really wanted to go on a hiking trip, but Dad had never had time.

"I want Dad to come back, Didi. I miss him." Jay had started to cry. Didi nodded and just held his head. Rouverain and Cayden backed out of the room to give them some privacy.

"We'll find him. Don't worry. That's why we're here, remember?" Didi calmed Jay. He hiccupped and stopped crying.

Just then, Jay heard faint yelling through the door. It sounded like Cayden and someone else.

"Who's Cayden yelling at?" Jay asked. Didi paused and listened, then a smile spread across her face. Jay was confused. "What's so funny?"

"That's the new sergeant. He and Cayden have already butted heads today. She's probably yelling at him because he wanted to come in and see them. Cayden would never let him do that, and with Rou behind her, looking menacing, there was no way he would be coming in the room. Rou could be very scary when she wanted to be. The door opened and Rou stepped in, a triumphant look on her face.

"Was that the sergeant Hyena was yelling at?" Didi asked.

"Yep. Lion tried to look as scary as possible. He's a wimp. I think even Jay could scare him." Cayden had come in, too, and answered for Rou. She was laughing too hard to answer.

"Where's Jay?"

**I realized that it's been a while since I put Jay in here, too, so there he is! And there he goes. Just a little twist to keep y'all thinking for the next week. I will be in California, so Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and thanks to everyone that reviewed! Please continue reviewing. :)**


	15. There Are Ninjas Climbing Up the Wall!

**Sorry it took a little longer for this chapter. I finally found time to do it while I'm sick in bed. It really sucks. Oh well. It gets y'all another chapter, so it's good for you. More good news: I have finally figured out how to drive the stick shift on my car! Whoo hoo!**

Rou had come to her senses long enough to look around the room for Jay.

"What?" Didi looked around frantically, suddenly worried.

"Didi? Where did he go?" Rou was all business. With Jay gone, she had to be.

"I don't know! He was just hereI I was just talking to him!" Did broke down crying. Her dad was already missing. If her brother was gone, too, she would be the only Rider left. She couldn't handle everything being a Rider meant by herself. Someone needed to be there for her, and right now, that someone would have to be Cayden and Rou.

"Hey, Didi, calm down. We'll find him. That's why we're here, remember? To make sure you're ready to search for your dad. Jay's probably in the same place as him. We'll find them together, ok? We got this." Cayden put a hand on Didi's shoulder as she reassured her. Did nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Lets go practice some sniper crawls."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Alex! I brought you some company. I thought maybe you were lonely. Maybe this will make you think twice about not cooperating with us." When Vladmir opened the door, Alex had to cover his eyes because it was so bright, but he heard someone struggling, then a thump as they were thrown in the room with him. Actually, it wasn't really a room at all. He was pretty sure he was in a dungeon, like what you would see at the Tower of London.<p>

"OW!" The voice sounded very young, and the thump hadn't been very loud either. When Alex stopped seeing spots, he looked around the cell. But he didn't see anyone. Although, he was still a bit disoriented from his shock session, too, so that might have had something to do with it.

"Who's there?" Alex called out into the darkness, feeling stupid.

"Uh, just an injured kid? Where am I?" The 'kid' sounded unsure of himself. But, the kid also sounded very familiar.

"Jay? Kiddo, that you?"

"Dad? We've been so worried about you!"

"Jay! Oh my gosh, are you alright? Where are you?" Alex's heart sped up. His 'company' was his son! What the heck did Scorpia think they were doing? Alex decided right then that he was going to find some explosives and blow the whole building up when they got out.

"I have a fractured arm, but that's because Mrs. Jones' office had a bomb in it. I think I'm in a corner. I can feel two walls behind me." Jay answered, sounding nervous. Alex grumbled some not-so-nice words under his breath describing his former boss. Why did she have to involve Jay? Or maybe Didi as involved too. The woman was heartless.

"Jay, where is Didi? Is she ok?" Alex asked quickly.

"She's at the training camp. I think it's called Brecon Beacons?" Jay sounded thoughtful. Apparently the name of the camp had only been mentioned to him." She's ok, though. Cayden and someone Rouverain are there too."

"You were there? I told Mrs. Jones to leave both of you alone. But if Cayden and Adri are there too, you should have been fine. What happened?" Alex kept rambling, but he didn't care. It was almost as if stopped talking, Jay would disappear.

"Yeah/ Those guys are really big and scary, even in the infirmary. We ran back to our house after we got Cayden, but as soon as we got outside her house, our house exploded. We thought you were dead, Dad!" Jay started crying at the end and ran to give Alex a hug. Alex could feel Jay clinging to him for dear life and gave him a hug back. Well, as much of a hug as he could. He was, after all, still impossibly tied up. He could feel Jay trembling when the door to their cell burst open.

"How sweet. I think I have a cavity. Time to go, kid." Vladmir the Terminator had come back and was taking his Jay with him. Alex jumped up to try to get to him, but had forgotten that his ankles were tied. "Yes, I don't think you'll be going anywhere anytime soon. I triple checked those restraints after my deputy triple checked them. You won't be taking them off soon, I promise." The last thing Alex heard before he was knocked unconscious was Jay screaming at him.

"DAD!"

* * *

><p>Didi was a little sore from their sniper crawls when they walked into the new sergeant's office.<p>

"So, MI6 thinks you're ready to go looking for their agent. I don't. I think you should come with me." The sergeant pulled out a gun and pointed it at Didi. She gasped and was frozen in place, but Hyena and Lion weren't. Cayden tackled her to the ground and told her to stay put while Lion had jumped over the desk and threw the sergeant to the ground. She was currently in a furious fist-fight with him. Didi watched as the sergeant was losing energy and the fight, when the window was shattered.

"Why can't it ever be a normal training camp whenever I come?" Cayden complained as she went over to the second story window and saw people climbing the wall. She calmly unclipped their grappling hooks and watched as they fell back to the bottom, one of them making use of some fairly colorful language as he fell. "Guys, there were ninjas climbing the wall."

"Who do you work for?" Rouverain growled at the sergeant.

"You won't ever know. I'm not talking." He laughed back, then grunted as Rou slammed him into the wall, giving him a glare that would make Batman proud.

"You want to rethink that answer?"

"Yes, I do. I work for Scorpia. Please don't kill me!"

**So, uh, couple cliffies in there. Don't kill me! Thank you to all y'all that reviewed. Makes 5 in the morning much more manageable. :) Feel free to tell me what I'm missing in this, or if you need me to explain something that confuses you. My PM's are always open and I will always reply. Review and tell me one thing you got for Christmas and you can be in my story! I still need more characters! **


	16. Thank You Whoever Invented Safety Pins

**So, sorry if the cliffy worried anyone. I love all y'all that reviewed and fav'ed and put this on alert. Y'all are awesome! :) Just a little side note, not that you're interested or anything, I'm going to regionals with my science fair project! :) Anyways, I won't waste any time with my chit chat. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Uh, Lion? I think we're going to have company soon. The rest of the camp realized what's happening and they're slowing them down, but these guys are good." Cayden interrupted the interrogation session.

"Crap. Get Kitten out of here. NOW!"

"No, I can't leave you to get killed!" Didi protested as Cayden grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Come on. I know a way out. We can't use the stairs." As Cayden kept pulling on Didi, she finally relented and let herself get dragged towards Cayden's escape route.

Several seconds after the two younger girls left and closed the door, it was kicked off its hinges by the ninjas. Rou fought for several minutes, but she was outnumbered badly and eventually one of the ninjas got a shot in and she was down.

"Grab her and let's go. I want this place gone in five minutes. Don't fail." The former sergeant ordered the ninjas jumped to follow the command from him and grabbed Lion, who remained limp. "What happened to the other two? Never mind. Let's move!"

* * *

><p>Alex held his head in his hands. Jay was gone and Didi was at Brecon Beacons. He began to shiver; it was really cold and he was almost positive he would never see either of his kids again.<p>

Just as he thought this, the door to his cell opened again. Alex hoped that it would be Jay, but instead a woman was thrown in. He got up and went to make sure she was ok. When he touched her, her hand flew up and attempted to punch him in the face. Alex wasn't a spy for nothing, though, and grabbed it before it could hit his face. The woman's eyes opened and she sat up. Alex gasped; he knew who this was.

* * *

><p>Didi was very confused. They were going up to get out to the ground. She wasn't quite sure how this worked, but she trusted Cayden to know what she was doing and where they were going. Didi had gotten a glimpse of what was happening outside before she followed Cayden. She was really worried about what would happen to K-Unit.<p>

"Ca-Hyena, what about K-Unit? Won't they be in trouble?" Didi asked, unable to get the thought out of her head. She would never forgive herself if they died because someone was after her. That trait came from her dad. Alex would never let anyone do anything for him, much less die for him.

"They'll be fine. Alex has gotten them into plenty of trouble before and they've always come out of it. We should worry about getting _you_ out, because you're the one they're after." Cayden answered. Didi felt a little better, but only a little. Cayden's answer had only created new questions. How many times had her dad gotten kidnapped? Why were they after her? There were many more after that, but those were the only two that Didi was worried about at the moment.

"Why are they only after me?" Didi felt this was the more important question and decided to get it off her mind. Although, she might come to regret it later.

"I don't know. They may be trying to wipe out the Riders, or using you and Jay as leverage against Alex. There's lots of possible reasons, but right now, can we concentrate on getting out of here? We're almost there." Cayden said all this in one breath and started running up the stairs. Didi didn't answer and just followed her, trusting that her friend knew where they were going. When they came out on the roof, Didi just looked around. The entire camp looked like a battlefield-there were people laying all over on the ground, and several spots of concrete looked wet and dark. "We need to move. Head over to the cars and we'll get out and find help, probably MI6."

"Remind me again how we're going to get down?"

* * *

><p>Jay was scared. No, scared wasn't the right word. Terrified was more like it. He was pretty sure he was going to die and his dad wasn't going to be around to help him or tell him everything was going to be ok. Today, Jay was going to have to use everything his dad had taught him "just in case" to get out. And he <em>was<em> going to get out, no matter what. Jay could be very stubborn. The first thing he had to do, though, was get out of the handcuffs. His dad had put a safety pin in his pants because he thought they were too big, when they really weren't. The safety pin was probably going to save his life. Jay twisted his torso to reach behind him to undo the safety pin. Trying not to stab himself with it, he attempted to find the keyhole in the handcuffs. The pin went into the hole easy and Jay used the lock-picking skills his dad had taught him (also just in case) to get out of the handcuffs. They quickly fell from around his wrists and Jay went to try the door. It was locked. Jay thought for a moment before trying the safety pin in his hand. As the lock on the door clicked, Jay silently thanked the inventor of safety pins. Without them, he would be in trouble.

The hall outside his cell was deserted, probably because no one would expect a second grade boy to escape. Jay was still cautious as he walked down the hall, although he didn't run into anyone, he did get lost.

Using his shoes, he risked making a little noise as he rubbed them against the wall to make a black mark. He didn't want to go down the same hallway again and risk getting caught.

**I realized that I haven't really been using page breaks. My bad. :) Is that bothering or confusing anyone? Please review and make me happy! (I won't send Lion or Hyena after you...or Jay, for that matter) Feel free to PM me (or leave a review) if you are confused, concerned, or just want to talk!**

**PS: I'm too lazy to use Google, so if you can tell me who invented the safety pin, you can be in my story :)**


	17. To The Batcopter, Robin!

**I'm so sorry this took so long, but to make up for it, you get an extra long chapter. :) Have I ever told y'all how happy all y'all make me? :) :) :) :) If not, here it is again: I LOVE Y'ALL! On a slightly more random note, I had to get 4 strep tests done yesterday. 4! I really hate people poking stuff in my throat. And to top it off, three of them were negative (the last one got sent off somewhere) :( I've missed three days of school this week and came home early today (mainly so that I could keep breathing - I skipped PE) Haha, I have skipped all my PE classes this week. Oops. I've also gotten hooked on the TV show Merlin. One of the funniest things I've ever seen. I love the one in season 4 where Merlin keeps trying to kill Arthur. :) Anywho, on with the story!**

"We are going to jump."

"Cayden, just a random little question here, but, ARE YOU CRAZY?" Didi yelled. Cayden immediately put a hand over her mouth and pulled her to the ground. The men fighting below them had heard Didi and had looked up.

"No, I'm not crazy." Didi gave Cayden a look that clearly said _yeah, right, and I have a tail._ "Ok, maybe a little. But you have to be if you're going to stay alive working with your dad."

"Why, is my dad a bad spy?"

"No, no, no. A bad spy is a dead spy. No, he's the best in the business. The CIA was very eager to get a hold of him when he left MI6. He's the best because he is crazier than anyone else and the bad guys never expect it. Although, come to think of it, they really should. He also takes an enormous amount of risks. He has almost no sense of self-preservation." Didi just stared at her friend and Cayden shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Ok, fine. My dad isn't a bad spy. Still, are we really just going to jump off a roof onto concrete? Because unlike my dad, I do have a sense of self-preservation. I don't really want to die before I can find him and Jay." Didi was pretty sure Cayden was lying about something, but she couldn't figure out what. Or, maybe she wasn't hiding anything and Didi was just paranoid.

"No, we're not jumping. We're waiting." Cayden answered enigmatically.

"Waiting? For what?" Didi was confused. Again.

"Our ride." Her timing was perfect. Right when she said that, two ropes fell from the sky. When Didi looked up, she saw that they had been thrown out the door of a helicopter.

"Whoa."

* * *

><p>Finally, sunlight! Jay had found the door and ran through, hopefully not setting off any alarms in the process. If there were alarms, they would have to be silent alarms, because Jay wasn't hearing any blaring noises. As Jay got outside, however, his elation dropped like a stone. He was surrounded by grassland. If he started running and someone came outside with a gun, he would be dead rather quickly.<p>

Not seeing anyone behind him and no obvious cameras on the outside of the building, Jay ran to the side of the field and started running.

* * *

><p>This whole mess had completely changed her character. She used to be so sure of everything, used to be so on top of any problem she came across. Now, she questioned everything she saw and doubted anything that was said to her. No wonder her dad could always tell when she was lying about doing her homework.<p>

"You ok, Didi?" Cayden asked with a comforting hand on her shoulder. Didi nodded and Cayden led her over to one of the ropes hanging out of the helicopter. "Just hold on tight, don't let go. Easy."

Didi forced a smile and was hesitant to grab the line. She had never liked heights very much. Her mother hadn't liked them much either, so they never really went anywhere in a plane.

"I don't have another choice, do I?" Didi asked hopefully. Cayden smiled and pulled her towards the rope.

"We have to move _now_." Cayden said, suddenly less playful. She was looking at the ground. When Didi glanced over, there were a dozen of the ninja people climbing up the wall. It was obvious they weren't going to make it before the ninjas caught up to them. Cayden was glancing between the helicopter, Didi, and the ninjas. She seemed to be thinking of a plan to get them out of there and Didi had a feeling she wouldn't like it.

"I'm not going to like your plan, am I?" Didi said and Cayden looked defeated. "No, Cayden, you can't!" But she did anyways. Cayden shoved Didi to the rope and ran to the edge, ready to fight to the death.

Jay was running out of breath and out of field. That was bad. Not the running out of field. That was a good thing and gave him more cover in the trees. But running out of breath was really bad. He couldn't keep going forever and he knew that. Hopefully, he would reach a town soon, but if these guys knew what they were doing, there wouldn't be a town for another couple miles. These guys were in a very _disruptive_ business and wouldn't want neighbors to call the police on them.

Pausing to take a breath, Jay looked up and saw someone running in his direction. The part of Jay that came from his dad told him to run away or attack, but the part that was still an innocent little kid told him he should wait and actually _act_ innocent.

"Are you ok? You look really bad." The person running towards him was a little girl. Actually, she wasn't actually _little_, but in anyone else's eyes, she was.

"I'm fine. Who are you?" Jay accidentally snapped at her. Her eyes almost instantly and she looked hurt. Jay suddenly felt guilty and apologized. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. My name's Jay."

"It's ok." She sniffled. "I'm Constance. Where did you come from?"

"I was kidnapped by some very bad men. They took my dad too!" Jay decided to play the sympathy card. Maybe she would take him home to her parents and he could use a phone! Jay now had a purpose to be nice to this girl, and he intended to make use of it.

"You were? You can come to my house and my parents will take care of you until someone comes looking for you!" Constance said helpfully. Jay nodded and Constance grabbed his hand to drag him back to her house.

"Dad! Guess what!" Constance cried when they ran through her front door.

"Constance, I'm upstairs! Don't yell!"

"Come on! You have to come meet my dad. He can help you. He can do _anything_." Constance said proudly. Jay smiled to himself. He knew the feeling.

"Who's this, Constance?"

"This is Jay, Daddy. I found him in the woods. He says he was kidnapped and his dad is still there. We have to help him!" She explained in one breath.

"Slow down, Constance. Of course we can help him. I'm Andrew Hutchins, Constance's dad. You're welcome to stay as long as you need to." Mr. Hutchins held out his hand and Jay shook it.

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it. Can I use your phone?" Jay asked. Mr. Hutchins seemed taken aback by how old Jay sounded compared to how he looked.

"Constance? Andrew? I'm back!" Someone called from downstairs.

"Mom! I have someone I want you to meet!" Constance called back. Jay heard a tinkling laugh in reply.

"Well? Who is it?"

"Come on. You have to meet my mom. She's amazing. Coming, Mom!" Constance grabbed Jay's hand again and dragged him downstairs. Jay froze when he saw Mrs. Hutchins.

"Mom?"

**Did Jay just call Mrs. Hutchins Mom? Hmmm... the mystery unfolds. :) (always wanted to say that) I would like to give Dani9513 credit for the creation of Constance. Who wants a little kid romance going on?**

**PS: For those of you reading Navy SEALs at Brecon Beacons, that is NOT the last chapter! (I was seeing how many of you actually read the title of the chapters and the ANs. Apparently, a lot of you do...I was a little worried for my life)**


	18. Surprises All Around

**I'm sooo sorry, y'all, for the insanely long wait. School has been nasty! Actually, on a completely random side note, if any of you are doing a project on Colombia, I know an awesome website! :) Anywho, since it's been so long, I gave y'all a really long chapter. Another random side note: I'm supposed to be doing Biology homework right now (oops) and I have no idea what mitosis is. Does someone want to explain it to me? I would love you forever, and will have Jay give you a great big virtual hug! :) (PS: that is not the last chapter of Navy SEALs in Brecon Beacons)**

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Constance's mom asked.

"You look exactly like my mom. But, you can't be her. She's dead." Jay finished quietly.

"What was your mom's name?"

"Uh, Trixie." Jay answered, unsure if he should be telling a stranger about his mom.

"I had a twin sister named Trixie! Is your last name Rider, by any chance?"

"Yeah?" Jay was pretty sure he knew where this was going, but he didn't want to get his hopes up that he had just met his aunt.

"You're my nephew! Constance, this is your cousin! I'm Grace." Jay froze. He hadn't known his mom had a sister, but now that he had met her, he wondered why his dad hadn't mentioned her before. Although, if his dad hadn't mentioned her, then maybe she wasn't actually his aunt. But she looked exactly like his mom, so she must be. Jay mentally shook his head. This was getting too confusing.

"Really? Cool! Why I haven't I met him before?" Constance asked. Grace looked a little uncomfortable at the question, but she was determined to give an answer.

"Your aunt Trixie and I had a little, ah, falling out." Grace said. Constance looked confused. "We didn't talk to each other much for a long time. I didn't even know she was dead."

_Grace was walking back to her dorm room when she saw Trixie walking around the campus. It was almost curfew, yet she wasn't anywhere near her dorm room. Grace glanced around for people watching her, and then followed her twin._

"_Alex."_

"_Trixie, are you ok?" Grace was surprised at the voice. It was British. There were no foreign students at their school. Someone had sneaked onto the campus. Grace almost turned around to go tell someone, but her curiosity got the better of her. She had to know what was going to happen and who 'Alex' was._

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Did you do something stupid again?" Trixie asked, and it sounded like Alex did stupid stuff a lot, so why was her sister, the one that had never even cheated on homework, hanging out with someone that did stupid stuff on an apparently regular basis?_

"_Um, maybe? Does going to work and finding a mole count as doing something stupid?" Alex sounded sheepish, and with that explanation, who wouldn't? It was the worst explanation ever!_

"_Oh, Alex. You know I will support you doing whatever stupid thing you're doing, but one of these days you're going to have to settle down. Maybe not with me, but with someone." Trixie said, not angry at all. She wasn't even a little annoyed._

"_I know, and I have to ask you something." Alex said, building up to something._

"_Alex?"_

"_Trixie Evans, will you marry me?"_

"_Alex! Did you really have to ask? Of course!" Trixie answered. It was almost like she had already thought about her answer._

"_Good. Now, where should we get married?"_

"_Uh, what -"_

"_Trixie!" Grace burst from around the corner. She couldn't let her own sister do this. Grace hadn't even known she had been dating someone, let alone it had been close enough for him to propose._

"_Grace! What -?"_

"_What the heck do you think you're doing?" Grace screeched._

"_I'm-"_

"_Does Mom know you've been dating someone? Does she know that aren't the perfect little girl she thinks you are? Does she even know that _you_ were going to propose?" Grace paused for a breath in her rant. Alex looked like a deer in headlights, and Trixie was doing a very good impression of a fish. Alex shook himself off and whispered something in Trixie's ear. Her eyes got even bigger, if that was possible, and after a moment, she nodded and whispered back. Trixie opened her mouth to say something, but Alex beat her to it._

"_Alex Rider, pleasure to meet you, Grace." Alex stuck out his hand and it was Grace's turn to look like a fish. She put her hand out, though, and shook. She still didn't like him, even with his obvious good manners._

"_I'm Grace, Trixie's twin."_

"_And resident tattle-tale." Trixie muttered. Grace glared at her, but Trixie just grinned._

"_I think I figured out where you got your attitude the past few months." Grace growled._

"_You're always so over-protective! You think you have to be involved in every little thing that happens in my life, and you can't stand it when I do something without telling you! You need to back off!" Trixie yelled her lungs out at Grace._

"_Well, you need to GET A LIFE!" With that, Grace realized that even though all the things Trixie had said, they were all true, too. Instead of yelling back, Trixie turned back to the Rider boy and nodded. He didn't deserve to be called by his name. Grace didn't try to stop her, and just ran off back to the dorms.  
><em>

That had been the last day Grace had seen Trixie. Although, by the looks of it, her life had been pretty hectic. But now, she was dead, and Grace hadn't even known she had actually gotten married. And the last thing she had told her sister was to get a life. Grace looked down at the boy. No, he was her nephew. They were related.

* * *

><p>After shoving Didi to the rope, Cayden turned her attention back to the ninjas about to attack her. One of them charged her, probably trying to figure out the extent of her abilities. Cayden ducked and dug her shoulder into the man's stomach, and left him lying on the ground. The other ninjas looked from her to the ninja on the ground and they charged as one.<p>

* * *

><p>"ROU! Are you ok? What are you doing here?" Alex yelled. He realized that it wasn't the best idea when Rou clamped her hands over her ears. "Sorry."<p>

"I'm fine, Alex. I was kidnapped by...the SAS Sergeant works for Scorpia! He grabbed me after I fought off a bunch of ninjas, I think." Rou answered. Alex froze. The SAS Sergeant was a traitor?

"And he trained me and my kids?" Alex wondered aloud.

"No. The old one was binned because he was showing favoritism. The new one ticked off Cayden as soon as he got there. It wasn't pretty." Rou answered, trying not to laugh. Alex, however, couldn't hold it and was rolling on the floor in no time.

"Adri?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is kind of selfish of me, but I'm glad you're here, and I have a very important question for you."

**Oh! What is this? Another cliffie? I'm so mean. Cue evil laugh. :) Thank you so so much for everyone who has even so much as glanced at this story. Y'all make me really happy. :) I also have a goal for y'all: do you think we can make 100 reviews before I post next? If I don't update as soon as you want me to, feel free to yell at me anytime, anywhere and remind me to do so. :) I won't be offended, promise! And let me know if you have any suggestions for me. :)**


End file.
